In Sickness and in Health
by LouiseX
Summary: Linka has been hiding her feelings for years but she can't ignore them forever. A light W/L comfort fic set sometime after the series ended.
1. Chapter 1

**In Sickness and in Health**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain Planet or any of its characters and I'm not making any money from these fics.

**Summary: **Linka has been hiding her feelings for years but she can't ignore them forever. A light W/L comfort fic set sometime after the series ended.

**A/N:** Hi guys remember me? Sorry I have been absent, I'm still around but I don't have as much time for writing as I used to. I haven't given up on finishing my fics though! This one has been hanging around waiting to be published for some time, hopefully it will make you smile.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Wheeler!" The beautiful blonds face was like thunder as she stalked across her friend's cabin to draw the curtains and let in the sunlight. "It is nearly lunchtime, and the conference is this evening, why are you not up yet?"

"Not so loud!" The American groaned in response and buried himself further under the covers. "I'm dying."

Linka crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the lump in the bed. "Nonsense. You were perfectly alright yesterday. Just because you do not like getting dressed up, does not mean you can spoil it for the rest of us, now stop being lazy and **get up**!"

"Okay, okay." His words degenerated into a coughing fit but he still managed to untangle himself from the covers. Unfortunately he stood up too fast and the room began to spin, causing him to fall back on the bed. "Whoa! Give me a minute, okay? I just need everything to stop moving."

One look at her companion's too pale face and reddened eyes and cheeks brought her rushing to his side, guilt reflected in her clear blue eyes. "Oh Yankee."

"I know, I know, I'm being a baby." He tried to push her hand away from his forehead. "Just leave me to it, I'll take an aspirin and a shower and I'll be fine."

Linka caught her friend's hands and held them away, testing his temperature with the soft brush of her lips instead... lingering just a little longer than necessary.

Not struggling anymore, the fire planeteer sighed and whispered, "That's nice."

"It is not nice, and you will not be fine if you do not take it easy." She looked down at him sadly. "You have a fever, Lyubov moy, you will not be going anywhere today."

Wheeler shook his head. "Don't exaggerate, I told you I'll take something... even one of Ma-Ti's disgusting plant things, no probl..."

The rest of the sentence was lost in another coughing fit and the Russian quickly offered him the glass of water from his nightstand.

"Thanks Babe." The hand holding the glass was shaking slightly, as if he couldn't stand the weight. When she retrieved the glass, he sank back against his pillows, all the energy having been drained from him. "I'm as weak as a kitten… oh Lin I'm sorry, I know you wanted us all there tonight."

"Hush." She replied soothingly, helping him lift his legs back into bed and pulling the covers up over him. "That is not important. I will ask Ma-Ti if he can make up something to take your temperature down, and bring you some breakfast too."

Wheeler took a laboured breath. "Thanks Babe, but I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep for a while."

Not unnaturally alarmed by this statement, considering her companion's usually large appetite, Linka automatically sat down beside him and began to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Are you going to sing to me?" He asked, a shadow of his normal self flitting across his eyes.

"Do not push it." She smiled back. "Let me get you that medicine."

As she rose, she again pressed her lips to his head, this time more for comfort than medical reasons. "As much as I like that Beautiful, I don't think it's a good idea, you don't want to get sick."

"Thank you Yankee, but I will be fine." She turned and left.

* * *

It was only a few minutes until Linka returned with the promised liquid, but the increased redness around Wheeler's eyes and the gruffness of his voice suggested he'd been crying. "I didn't think you were coming back."

The American was so rarely vulnerable – or at least he never showed it – that Linka's guilt doubled. She'd actually been discussing the possibility with the others, of their going to the conference anyway, and whether or not their fiery companion would remain behind. But she hadn't dawdled once the South American's concoction was ready, and she didn't hesitate now.

"Of course I was coming back, I said I was. You need to sit up." She put her arms around him to help him into a better position to take the medicine and found herself enveloped in a bear hug. Cuddling him back, Linka added softly. "I would not leave you alone, lyubov moy."

"I know." He released her. "It's just… you were gone so long."

Again her first instinct was to correct him, but she caught herself in time. Instead the lovely Russian brushed the backs of her fingers against his burning cheeks. "I will not go away so long again. Come now, drink your medicine."

Wheeler pulled a face but did as he was told and as he lay down again, spoke in a more normal tone. "That stuff really is foul."

"It is supposed to be, if it were pleasant you would not want to get better." Linka tucked the covers up around him.

"You mean he does it on purpose!" Wheeler's momentary agitation was soothed by his friend's laughter, and affectionate shake of her head.

Another moment's alarm came when she got up and headed towards the door, but she was back almost immediately with a cold compress. "There, how does that feel."

"Great." The fingers of his hand entwined with her free one. "You don't really have to do this though… no one's taken care of me when I'm sick since I was a small boy. You should be getting ready to go out, I don't want to spoil it for you."

Linka couldn't make eye contact with him, worried that she would upset him whichever she chose. "There is plenty of time yet. I will stay until you go to sleep."

Wheeler sighed, obviously relieved despite his assurances. "Thanks Babe, I'm not sure I can sleep though, I don't think I can relax."

He closed his eyes and after a while became aware of a pretty melody dancing gently about him, though the words were beyond his comprehension.

Linka stopped singing as one eye opened to watch her. "Hush, go to sleep."

"Sweet tune." He closed his eyes as she began to run her fingers through his hair. "What do the words mean?"

"My Grandmuska used to sing it to me, she said it was my mother's favourite when she was a child." The Russian girl smiled as she watched Wheeler begin to relax. "It does not translate very well into the tune but it means something like, 'Dearheart sleep sweetly for I am watching over you, and when you wake I will share your joy and your pain, and bring comfort to your ills… my love will be with you always.'"

By the time she was finished she was blushing, but Wheeler didn't seem to notice, though there was a smile on his lips. "Sing it again Babe? I want to fall asleep listening to your voice."

Smiling in response, Linka was happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and follows you really cheered me up, hopefully I can return the favour a little...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was dark when Wheeler woke again and he tried not to let his feelings overwhelm him but it was hard. _Why should she stay with me? I have no hold over her. It'd be selfish to try to keep her here…_

He felt hot and sweaty, and his mouth was dry. As hard as he tried, he couldn't focus on one thought before the next overtook it. _If she'd cared, she'd have stayed… why would someone like her care about someone like me anyway? I'm just kidding myself to think I have a chance with her!_

The bed covers started to feel oppressive and he pushed them away. Beginning to toss and turn, he was caught halfway between waking and sleeping as the fever ran its course through his body.

"Hush Yankee." A cool cloth was placed on his forehead. "You are sick."

He pushed her away, staring through her, and continued to thrash about as he tried in vain, to get up.

"Gaia!" Linka's voice was tinged with panic. "What should I do?"

The motherly spirit appeared beside her. "You need to get him to quieten down and take more of Ma-Ti's medicine, he is weak and this isn't helping."

"I know." Tears started in the lovely Russian's eyes and she wished she hadn't told the others to go to the conference, thinking that perhaps one of them would have been able to get through to him. "He does not recognise me I think."

Gaia nodded. "Keep trying, if anyone can get through to him it's you."

Linka smiled weakly at her and then sat on the bed beside her sick friend. "Yankee?"

Fear seemed to enter his eyes as he finally became aware of another presence, and shrank back away from it.

"Please Wheeler, it is me, Linka… you need to take your medicine." She placed a soothing hand on his head. "Please?"

Her soft voice finally broke through the fog and his eyes focused on hers. "Lin?" he rasped. "Babe, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be… somewhere… you were going to leave me."

Linka swallowed. "I would never leave you Lyubov. Here…" She held the glass of carefully measured brown liquid to his lips, while helping to support his head, and then did the same with the water.

"You should have gone." Wheeler whispered. "I didn't want to ruin it for you… I'm no good, worthless, you should have just left me."

Understandably shocked by his words, Linka shook her head. "Why would you say that? It is not true, do not talk about yourself like that!"

But the fever was taking over again and he turned his head away. "Don't help me, he'll hurt you too if he finds you here."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, though she had an idea.

"Dad… he says I'm too much of a baby… if he thinks you're being soft on me we'll both suffer." His head swung back to look at her but his gaze was fixed elsewhere. "I can take it, go on, go… I don't want him to hurt you because of me."

Linka was crying now. _How many nights did he spend alone in the dark, in pain? Did his mother listen? Or did she stay with her son and accept the consequences… It does not matter, it would have hurt my Yankee either way._

Taking his head in her hands so that he had to remain looking at her, Linka said fiercely, "No one is going to hurt us, I will not let them. Your father is not here, there is just me and I will not let anyone hurt you. Please Yankee, do not be afraid."

She wasn't sure whether it was her words or Ma-Ti's medicine kicking in, but Wheeler seemed to calm down. His breathing slowed and his eyes began to close, but before he fell asleep, they flew open again, "You won't leave me?"

"Never." Linka smiled through her tears and leant down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I am not going anywhere."

* * *

Wheeler's fever had finally broken in the early hours of the morning, by which time Linka was exhausted but still determined to keep her promise. She'd fallen asleep in the chair, with her head resting on his stomach and one hand held tightly between both of hers.

The Russian awoke when she felt him stir, and raised her head to meet his eyes. "Hey Babe, not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here so early?"

He sounded dry so before answering, she helped him to sit up and offered him the water. "You had a fever."

"I know." He looked at the clock and frowned. "Did you come home early because of me? You didn't have to…"

"I did not go." Linka replied quietly, looking anxiously into his eyes. "Please do not feel bad, I would not have enjoyed myself without you there."

She was blushing but he still sounded sceptical. "That's nice of you to say Babe but… I know how much you were looking forward to it, I don't think my being there would have made much difference, you got a new dress and everything. I don't know how many times you reminded me about it and now… you are way too good a friend to me."

"How can you say that?!" The Wind Planeteer exclaimed in response, genuinely surprised. "You are always doing things for me and all I do is criticise… and this… you would have done the same for me and it was not so unselfish either… I did not want to go to the conference without you, that is why I kept reminding you."

Wheeler looked confused. "Why would you want me there? I'm not exactly good company when I'm bored and those things are real yawners."

She looked very embarrassed but continued with a confession anyway. "There was to be dancing and… I wanted to dance with you."

"We can go dancing if you want?" Wheeler sounded hopeful. "I mean, it doesn't have to be a big fancy thing, right? We could just go somewhere… together."

Linka shook her head. "I know that it is silly but everyone always makes such a big deal about the time we spend together and… you know I do not like that sort of attention. If we went dancing on our own it would be too much like a date, and the others would be teasing us for days... or longer"

"Gi would tease you for dancing with me wherever we were." He replied glumly, "In fact it'd probably be worse if she was there."

"But Gi knows I like dancing, she would believe that it was that making me happy, and not who I was with." Linka explained. "I am sorry, I know how that sounds."

Wheeler sighed. "If you just wanted to dance you should have gone, I might hate the idea of you standing that close to another guy but honestly I'd rather not be there to see it." He shook his head. "And this way, I'm responsible for spoiling it completely."

"Nyet! I did not want to dance with anyone else…" She swallowed and forced herself to meet his eyes. "Please do not feel guilty about this Wheeler, I would not have enjoyed being there without you and I **really** would not have been happy knowing that you were here alone."

He gave her a tentative, thoughtful smile and relaxed a little. "I'll make it up to you next time, I promise."

She gave him a shy smile in return and poured him out some medicine. "Here."

"Er… Babe I'm fine, I don't need to take any more of that stuff." He pushed back against the bed as if she were holding a live snake.

"Take it Yankee!" Her tone was stern but she was chuckling. "It will help your conscience too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I want to say thank you to Becks for her continued support, and for not getting bored with proofing it AGAIN ;P I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A few days later, Wheeler was over his illness and already planning a way to make up for Linka missing the conference.

"Guys, it's Linka's birthday in a few days." He sat down at the kitchen table, glad that the Russian was delayed in the lab. "I was thinking maybe we could take her out somewhere… with dancing maybe? Somewhere she can wear the dress she bought for the conference. Any ideas?"

Gi chuckled. "Maybe **you** should take her dancing, an expensive restaurant for dinner… you could even get a hotel room and stay the night."

Wheeler glared at his Asian friend, not liking how suggestive her voice was sounding. "I was hoping you'd all want to do something nice for Linka, not suggest a cheap hook up, my bad."

As the American got up again and forcefully opened the refrigerator door, Kwame tried to calm him down. "Wheeler, all Gi meant…"

"I know what Gi meant!" He finished pouring himself a drink and slammed the fridge door closed again, before returning to his seat. "And I don't know what's worse, the idea that I'd try to trick her into a date or that her so called best friend would encourage me."

The water planeteer's cheeks were flushed by the accusation and she defended herself. "I was suggesting that my best friend would be happier spending the evening with you than the rest of us. I was encouraging you because I thought you felt the same way, but if you consider a date the same thing as a 'cheap hook up', maybe you should stay the hell away from her!"

Kwame held his hands up, signalling for peace. "My friends, let's not let this get out of hand, especially as I am sure Linka will be with us any moment." The two combatants were still glaring at each other but allowed him to continue. "I think us **all** taking Linka out for her birthday is a great idea, Ma-Ti?"

"Definitely." The youngest planeteer nodded, a little out of his depth.

Gi was the first to break the deadlock. "Fine. I know a great little place in Paris."

"I bet." The American muttered, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Do you want my help or not?" The pretty Asian snapped.

Wheeler hesitated and then let out a sigh. "Fine. Yes. I want your help."

Gi crossed her arms in front of her. "Glad we have that straight. I'll look up some places on the internet and then we can go and see if they meet your high standards. Ok?"

"Great." They still weren't looking at each other, but as Linka entered just then, they suddenly became all smiles.

* * *

Later that week Kwame walked into the common room to find Linka sitting on the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chin, staring miserably at the blank television screen. "Is something wrong?"

The Russian jumped. "Kwame! You startled me… nyet there is nothing wrong… why, should there be?"

"Not that I know of," he noted the worry in her voice and sat down beside her. "But something is troubling you my friend."

Linka shrugged and looked away but his patient silence soon got the better of her. "There is something going on between Wheeler and Gi."

"What do you mean?" He frowned, wondering if he had missed something.

"It is obvious that they have not been talking for the last few days, except to have heated arguments that break off when I enter the room, and then both of them deny it." She explained sounding sulky, but Kwame suspected that there was another emotion behind it. "Then, Gi was looking at something on the computer but when I asked if I could help she shut it all down very quickly, and now the two of them have gone off somewhere together and it was painfully obvious that they did not want me with them."

Moisture was collecting at the corner of Linka's eyes, making Kwame uncomfortable. "It is not like them to exclude me Kwame… I cannot help wondering… I mean Gi is… friendlier than I am and… just as pretty…"

The African groaned slightly and then chuckled. "Linka, if I tell you what they are up to, will you promise to act surprised?"

"About what?" Linka regarded him warily but there was a hint of hope in her voice.

"They are planning something for your birthday, I will not tell you what, but considering what you have been thinking it is probably better that you know." He smiled kindly at her. "I think there is a little competition going on too, over who knows you better."

Linka's cheeks were burning but she couldn't help the way the corners of her mouth turned up at the news. "Really?" When he nodded, the lovely Russian closed her eyes. "You must think I am so stupid."

"No I think you are jealous." He replied, making her skin deepen in colour. "What I do not understand is why you do not tell Wheeler how you feel… a lot of his more, childish, behaviour comes down to insecurity. You know that, yes?"

The wind planeteer shook her head but she wasn't answering his question. "He is not ready for a relationship, especially one with me."

Amusement lit Kwame's eyes and he leant back against the seat, warming to the subject. "You are… what is the term Wheeler uses, 'high maintenance'?"

Linka giggled. "Da. Very. I am not good at compromising." But then she rested her chin on her knees again and sighed. "I just think everything would need to be perfect for it to ever work between us, because anything else could cause the planeteers serious problems… and that is too much to ask, of anybody."

The African stared. "You fight like cat and dog now. You are always correcting him, you demand perfection from all of us in fact… how would it be different? Do you think your feelings would be different than they are now?"

"Nyet." She replied quietly. "But it is easier to never have something, than to lose it."

Her friend was thoughtful for a moment and then he asked, "Do you really believe that Linka? Wheeler is not the type of person who could stand to be alone forever, I do not believe that he could find someone whom he cared about more than you, or even that he would look, but I do think he would settle for someone who openly loved him. You sat here crying just because he and Gi are being secretive, what if there really had been something going on between them?"

"I was not crying!" She protested, trying to evade the question, but then sighed and gave in. "I do not know."

"It seems to me that if a broken heart is the inevitable result, you might as well risk it and be happy first, even if it is only for a short time." He watched a small smile creep over her lips. "I am not convinced that heart ache **is** inevitable however, there is not much Wheeler would not do for you, if anything. If you were equally committed, as you were when he was sick, I do not see why you could not make it work."

Tracing an idle pattern on the chair by her foot, she commented, "He would have a lot to put up with…"

"You both would." Kwame laughed. "Wheeler is a good person but he could try the patience of a saint… although I get the impression that you do not find him as exasperating as you would have us believe?"

Linka's eyes joined her mouth in another smile and she shook her head. "I used to, before I got to know him, and I suppose it was easier to carry on acting as if he irritated me than admit I was wrong about him... at least in front of all of you. We are both different when we are alone, which is not often, but it does make a difference. He is really very sweet and kind, and his heart is always in the right place even when his actions are not."

Kwame didn't say anything but his eyes were laughing and the Russian knew that she had betrayed her feelings further than she had intended. Somehow though, the African made her feel as if it was alright to do so, like an older brother who had already known her secret and was just waiting for her to work it out. Linka also knew that he wouldn't risk his friends' happiness let alone the Planeteers future if he didn't really think they had a chance, and she found it comforting to know that she had his support.

_I should not need someone else to validate my decisions but how selfish would I have been to make that decision for all my friends based solely on my own desires? Gi is a romantic and dismisses any serious concerns and Ma-Ti would be too swayed by our feelings, but Kwame, if he thought Wheeler and I having a relationship would cause a problem, he would tell me…_

After a moment she said, "I promise I will give what you have said some serious thought Kwame, but if I do decide to risk letting Wheeler know how I feel, do you think that you could keep Gi from fussing? I have tried to let myself be honest with him sometimes, but I tend to freeze up more than usual when I am being teased, or watched, or just… I do not know. Wheeler and I are always being interrupted and I do not have the courage to follow through then, but I do not mean to hurt him."

"I will try to keep Gi's attention away from you Linka." He promised, "But I am sure that if you just asked her…"

"She would get excited and demand that I explain my feelings." Linka shook her head. "Or she would give me little conspiratorial looks, worse than she does when she has made some suggestion… I know she means well, she is trying to encourage me, but it has the opposite effect."

Kwame sighed. "That is the reason she fell out with Wheeler as well, I will do what I can."

"Spasiba." She smiled at him and got up. "I guess I had better get back to work. I would not want either of them to think that I was moping around here waiting for them to get back."

The African laughed and went to look for Ma-Ti to enlist his help.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you're all enjoying it!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

On the morning of her birthday, just like any other morning, Linka got up at six and went for a run along the beach. Kwame would normally be preparing breakfast by the time she'd showered and made her way to the kitchen, and the others would put in an appearance some time later.

Even knowing that Wheeler and Gi were planning something for her, the wind planeteer's surprise when she entered the kitchen was genuine. All four planeteers and their simian sidekick were waiting for her with their presents arranged in a circle around her breakfast, **"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"**

The Russian laughed with delight and hugged each of her friends in turn as she thanked them. Wheeler was the last to greet her and if their embrace lasted a few seconds longer than the rest, even Gi knew better than to comment. The American sat down beside the birthday girl to watch her open her presents, with his hand resting on the back of her chair as if trying to reduce the distance between them.

Linka exclaimed over their gifts and hugged each of her friends again in turn. When at last they turned their attention away to make their own breakfasts, Wheeler leant closer and touched his finger to the CD she was still inspecting. "I'm sorry it's not special or anything… but we have more planned later."

"Yankee!" The wind planeteer shook her head at him, her tone affectionate. "You remembered that I wanted it, the thought makes it special enough, you do not need to do more."

Their heads were still close together meaning that all they could see was each other, though Kwame – happening to catch the way they were looking at each other – was sure that they wouldn't have seen any more if they had been across the room.

"I like doing things for you." Wheeler replied.

"Good, then you can listen to this with me." Linka's eyes gleamed with mischief knowing that he hated the sort of music she listened to.

The American groaned and slumped back in his chair. "Babe that's cruel!"

She pouted prettily. "You will not?"

"You know I will, that's why it's cruel." Wheeler moved the hand that was still on the back of her chair to gently rub a finger along her cheek, making her face flush. He smiled at her letting her know he didn't really mind, though she also knew it wouldn't stop him complaining.

The others came back to the table and the moment was over. Wheeler went to make his own breakfast while Linka tried hard to concentrate on hers.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit early to be dressing up to go out?" Linka asked, turning so that Gi could do up her dress for her.

The Asian girl grinned at the back of her friend's head but her amusement could be heard in her voice. "Not where we're going."

"Which is where exactly?" The Russian looked at her self appraisingly in the mirror. The long blue dress she had bought for the conference brought out the colour of her eyes and hugged her figure flatteringly. It also it flared just below her waist giving her plenty of room to move, or dance.

"Nice try." Gi was still grinning. "Do you need help fixing your hair?"

The lovely Russian sat down at her desk and smiled up at her friend. "Nyet, thank you Gi, you had better start getting ready yourself."

Nodding, clearly excited by the prospect of an evening out, the water planeteer hurried away to her own cabin.

Linka left her long hair down around her shoulders, only curling it slightly to frame her face and adding a blue headband to match her dress. Normally she would have pinned her hair up to dance in, in fact she nearly always had her hair tied back in one way or another, but she reminded herself that despite being told to wear her new dress, she knew nothing of where they were going, and therefore her choice to wear it down was random and certainly could have nothing to do with the fact that Wheeler seemed to prefer it that way.

_But he does!_ She admonished herself. _If I cannot be honest with myself, how am I to be honest with him?_

Linka had thought a lot about what Kwame had said to her and had resolved to try to be more open with her feelings, but she was so used to hiding them that she automatically thought of ways to protect herself in case someone commented. _I want to please him, I want him to notice me, I want him to be himself tonight, the way he is when we are alone… _

Linka glanced in the small mirror on her desk and smiled at her reflection. It was a start.

The birthday girl had just finished putting the last touches to her make-up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

She had expected it to be Gi, though if she'd thought about it she would have realised that it hadn't been nearly long enough. Wheeler stood in the doorway and gaped at the elegant vision before him.

Laughing self-consciously under his gaze, Linka stood up and turned around, asking shyly, "Do you like my dress?"

"Yeah," he swallowed. "You look erm… wow."

Blushing prettily the Russian girl said, "I will take that as a compliment. You um, clean up nicely yourself. New suit?"

It was indeed a new suit and if the fire planeteer hadn't been so distracted by his friend's appearance he might have noticed how appreciative her gaze was of his new look. Beneath the tousled ginger locks was a handsome young man in a black suit and white shirt open at the neck. In his hand was a blue tie.

He coughed and held up the tie. "Yeah, I was hoping you knew what to do with this? I'd have got one with elastic but Gi insisted on this one."

Moving forward to take the tie, Linka chose not to point out what she was sure had been on Gi's mind… the fact that it matched her new dress.

"Stop fidgeting." She admonished him after a few moments, adding a teasing, "You are not usually this uncomfortable about being close to me."

Wheeler grinned down at her. "You aren't usually trying to strangle me."

"I have threatened it a couple of times." She raised her sparkling eyes briefly to his before looking back at her task.

Encouraged, Wheeler slipped his arms around her waist. "See? I have reason to be frightened."

"There." Linka smoothed the tie out down his chest, apparently content to stay where she was. "You look very handsome Yankee."

"Yeah well, I couldn't show you up could I." His usual boasting was just for show and a genuine compliment tended to make him uncomfortable. "You don't want people saying 'What's a girl like that doing hanging around with that beach bum', right?"

"Trust me Yankee, however girls react to your cheesy pick-up lines that is **not** what they are thinking when they look at you." Blood rushed to her face at a speech that was a little more honest than she'd intended it to be.

Wheeler raised an eyebrow and let out an embarrassed, and even sceptical laugh. "You wanna explain that one Babe?"

She was saved from answering by Ma-Ti who was impatient to be gone. "Is everyone nearly ready? Laura will be waiting for us!"

Linka and Wheeler were quick to move back away from each other before the young South American came level with them.

"We're ready Ma-Ti, maybe you should go and check on Kwame." The Heart Planeteer nodded and hurried off again, "Jeez, anyone would think it was _his_ birthday."

Linka picked up her tippet and purse, draping the former around her arms, and the pair of them moved out onto the walkway. "He is just excited to see Laura Talbot again, it was nice of you to invite her."

"Gi's idea, to even up the numbers." Wheeler grinned down at her and waggled his eyebrows. "She said some things are more fun in pairs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The open-air restaurant overlooked the Seine on the outskirts of Paris. There were candles on the tables and a dance floor with a live band at one end, the music was slow and encouraged the couples to dance closely. It was fairly crowded but everyone was smiling and laughing making for a very pleasant atmosphere.

"This is beautiful!" Linka exclaimed as they were led to their table, one of the choice positions with a view of the river. She turned a glowing look on Wheeler as he held her chair to seat her and then took the place next to her. There was a bottle of champagne waiting for them.

The six friends chose their meals from the menu and after the waiter had left them, Kwame suggested to Gi that they should go and dance. Of course the water planeteer agreed and they were quickly followed to the dance floor by Ma-Ti and Laura, and considering how self-conscious the youngest planeteer usually was about such things, Linka guessed that it was pre-arranged by Kwame to leave her and Wheeler alone, just as he had promised.

"Wanna risk it?" The American stood and held out his hand to the beautiful blond, grinning as she took it.

He led her into the middle of the floor and then placed a hand in the small of her back and pulled her to him, while retaining her other hand in a classic dance pose.

Linka laughed. "Have you been practising Yankee?"

"Nah, just seen them do this on the tv." He looked down into her eyes. "Don't expect anything flashy."

"I will not… this is nice." She replied, her cheeks rosy.

Wheeler seemed to be mesmerized. "Yeah."

The dance was quite brief and though the wind and fire planeteers would have been happy to stay where they were all night, just swaying in each other's arms, they were forced to return to their table as their first course was served.

"Happy Birthday Babe!" The American raised his glass to her and the others followed suit.

"Thank you everyone," Linka beamed at her friends. "This is a wonderful surprise."

Other than a brief moment when Ma-Ti realised that he had inadvertently ordered frogs legs, the evening went smoothly, the food was delicious and the conversation lively. They danced between courses, the guys each taking turns leading the birthday girl to the floor, but when they were done with the meal, they all returned to their original partners exclusively, forgetting that the others were even there.

When he led her back onto the dance floor after the meal, Linka chose to abandon proper dancing form and wound her arms around Wheeler's neck, sighing. "It is a perfect evening."

He kissed her cheek in response and pulled her closer, not knowing what to say and not wanting to spoil things by saying the wrong thing.

The dance floor was getting crowded though, and after a few songs Wheeler leant in to whisper against her ear. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." She let him lead her off the dance floor and over to the edge of the balcony, where there were some steps leading down to the river.

There were other young couples walking along the pavement beside the water but it was far quieter than the restaurant, though they could still hear the band. It was cold there so Wheeler took his jacket off and placed it around Linka's shoulders before tucking an arm back around her waist and leading her to the balustrade to look out over the water.

Neither of them seemed to know what to say and after a while the American pulled her back into his arms to continue their dance. "I could get used to this."

"Dancing?" Linka rested her head on his shoulder and her hands on his chest, careful not to dislodge his jacket.

"That too." The red head pressed a kiss to her temple.

Linka smiled. "We should do this more often."

"Dancing?" He teased making her chuckle.

"Da, that too." The lovely Russian raised her head to look into his eyes. "I am sorry I made such a fuss about spending time with you… I really do care about you… a lot. I am willing to risk it if you are?"

Wheeler gazed at her for a moment, not sure if he'd heard her correctly. "Did you just ask me out?"

Trying to look irritated and failing miserably as the corners of her mouth began to creep upwards, Linka shook her head. "I was just saying that if it was still what you wanted, I would not turn you down again, but I was not asking. If it is not what you want it is fine, we can forget all about it."

"Liiinnn…" Wheeler groaned, resting his head against her forehead and locking her gaze with his. "You **know** it's what I want, it's what I've wanted since I met you."

"Da, right." Her eyes were sparkling with amusement as she teased him. "You were really thinking about how you wanted a meaningful relationship the first time you saw me in a bikini."

Wheeler's mouth twisted into his usual lopsided grin and he laughed, acknowledging the hit. "It might not have been the **first** thing on my mind, but it doesn't mean I didn't want that too."

"Oh, okay." Linka giggled and laid her head back on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

Wheeler's arms tightened around his new girlfriend, holding her close against him. After a while he asked, "Do you think we'd be interrupted if I tried to kiss you?"

Linka pulled back just far enough so that she could look up into his eyes and then said conversationally. "Probably, but you should try it anyway."

His gaze was warm and loving as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers but they had barely brushed against each other when the first heavy drops of rain splashed around them, making them jump.

Above, a marquee style covering was quickly pulled out over the restaurant, and the couples that had chosen to walk by the river rapidly sought out its shelter.

Wheeler groaned and took Linka's hand. "It figures, come on."

"Nyet." Linka gave him a saucy look, and held him back. "It is just water, it can wait."

Completely catching him off guard, the lovely Russian took his face in her hands and pulled him back down to her lips. It only took a moment for Wheeler to catch on and as he pulled her back to him, he deepened the kiss, marvelling at the way she melted into his arms.

The rain increased but neither of the two planeteers noticed as they stood beside the river, finally alone together, lost in a loving embrace.

Thunder crashed overhead and the downpour became impossible to ignore, finally forcing the young couple back up the now slippery steps. Wheeler was a little dazed from their kiss but he was careful to help Linka back up the stairs to the shelter. "Do you think Gaia is playing games?"

"Nyet Yankee," Linka looked amused. "It is just the weather."

She was shivering slightly and Wheeler could see that she was soaked through, as was he. Taking her back into his arms in an attempt to keep her warm, and pulling uncomfortably at his tie, he said, "We better find the others, we need to get out of these wet clothes as soon as possible."

"It will take a while to get back to Hope Island." The blond seemed amazingly un-phased by the turn of events, as she leant comfortably against her companion. "And we have to drop Laura off first."

Wheeler hesitated. "We could… there's probably a hotel around here… we could get a couple of rooms? I'm sure the others won't mind staying, they don't seem to be in a rush to leave."

The weather didn't seem to be bothering the other patrons, but then none of them had stayed out in the rain. Linka nodded. "Good thinking. You had better explain to Ma-Ti when we are on our way though, or we might cut their evening short."

Wheeler looked down at her for a second, wondering if she just wanted to be alone with him a little longer… he hoped so. "Good thinking."

After asking about places to stay at the restaurant's reception desk, the young couple slipped away unobserved by their friends.

The two planeteers retrieved the overnight bags they always left in the geo-cruiser and then ran down the street hand in hand, laughing together, (and getting wetter still,) as they looked for the small hotel that had been recommended to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews, I know I keep saying it but I really do love to hear what you think

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"We need two triple rooms, preferably adjoining. Our friends will be joining us later." Wheeler announced to the guy on the reception desk, and then seeing the way he was looking at Linka in her clinging wet dress. "Hey! You listening?"

"Oui Monsieur." The receptionist coughed and pulled up the room records on his computer. "I am afraid we do not have exactly what you require, but I can offer you a family suite? That is one double room adjoining a quad."

Linka pulled her friend's jacket closer around her. "That will do, the girls can share the double and we need to get out of these wet things before we catch cold."

The receptionist nodded and processed the transaction before giving them directions up to their rooms. By the time they arrived Linka was shivering badly and headed straight for a shower. Fortunately there were ensuite bathrooms for both rooms so Wheeler didn't have to wait his turn.

The American emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, rubbing his hair with a towel. His chest was bare and his jeans were riding lower on his hips than the navy blue boxers underneath.

Linka had left the adjoining door open but he opted to stay in the other room until she called him. When Gi had made a suggestion about him and Linka getting a hotel room he'd been annoyed, and he certainly hadn't planned for them to stay in Paris for the night, but there they were. He just hoped that Linka wouldn't think it was some kind of set up to get them alone… _Gaia wouldn't… would she?_

"Yankee, come and look." The Russian girl sounded happy, excited even.

Walking to the separating door, Wheeler stopped and stared at the breathtaking view before him.

"The thunderstorm Yankee." Linka pointed to the large window that overlooked the Seine where lightening was illuminating the sky. "It is beautiful."

"Can't hold a candle to you Babe." The American ran his eyes from the top of her head where her hair was tied up in a towel, down to the rather small bath towel that was covering her body, and further down over the contours of her shapely legs and bare feet.

He walked forward to stand behind her without once glancing out the window and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss to her neck and pulling her comfortably against him. "I'm sorry your night out got cut short."

Linka blushed but she didn't object, instead she rested her arms on his to hold him in place and leant back against him. "I am not sorry."

She turned her head to look up at him and smiled. "This is still a perfect evening."

Wheeler dropped his lips to her upturned mouth, amazed once again as she returned the gesture. When the lovers parted, Wheeler leant his head against his girlfriend's and they watched the thunderstorm outside in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

"Hey, you're getting cold." Wheeler realised, moving his hands to rub Linka's bare arms. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should probably go put some clothes on."

Linka chuckled and headed for the bathroom. "I will not be long."

She returned a couple of minutes later dressed in her pyjamas but since they only consisted of a short top with thin straps and boxer style shorts, it really wasn't much better and she was still shivering. "There must be a way of turning the heating up but I cannot find it."

"Bad planeteer! Wasting energy needlessly?" Wheeler teased, climbing over the corner of the double bed to get to the pillow end quicker. He lifted up the duvet and made himself comfortable under it, in the middle of the bed. "Come on." He lifted the bed cover. "Much warmer in here."

The lovely Russian hesitated. "I do not know Yankee… the others will be here soon."

Wheeler re-arranged the pillows so that he could sit upright against them. "Yeah you're right, what was thinking? I mean we wouldn't want them to catch me keeping my girlfriend warm after she got soaked, what would they think of us?" Then he dropped the sarcasm and feigned shock. "Wait!… You don't mean!… Linka I thought I could trust you! Geez, we've been together less than an hour, what do you take me for… ow!"

Linka had given up halfway through his performance and rolling her eyes, had climbed under the cover next to him and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Cut out the cat-trap."

"That's 'clap-trap' Beautiful." He corrected her, slipping an arm around her waist and tugging to make her move over further.

"Why is it? That does not make sense." She gave in to him and crawled between his bent knees to sit with her back against his chest.

Wheeler shrugged and gave her a quick squeeze before easing her forward so that there was a gap between them. "Dunno, just is. Let's get your hair dry it'll make you warmer." He took the towel from her head very gently began to rub the wet locks.

Resting her arms on the tops of his knees, Linka relaxed, trusting Wheeler to take care of her. She still wasn't sure how she would deal with being around the others when Wheeler was obviously determined to be affectionate, but she had no doubts about how she felt about him anymore, and no real reservations when they were alone.

"You know something Yankee," Linka closed her eyes, relaxing further. "I never thought we would be this comfortable with each other."

"You thought it would be all uncontrollable passion?" He whispered in her ear, making his voice a little deeper.

Linka laughed. "Da, I guess I did, amongst the arguments of course."

"Disappointed?" He should have been teasing but for some reason she had the impression he wasn't.

Turning around so that she could wrap her arms around him and press her face into his neck, she did her best to reassure him. "Of course not! I love this, I love _**you**_, worrying that uncontrollable passion was all you wanted is what kept us apart for so long. I did not think you wanted this sort of relationship at all."

When she'd turned to him, Wheeler had wrapped his arms around her, holding her close inside the duvet. Her words had taken his breath away and it was a moment before he responded. "Go back to that part about you loving me?"

She blushed. "You knew that."

"Yeah… I was kinda getting the idea." He swallowed. "I just didn't expect you to say it."

Two blue eyes looked up worriedly into his. "Should I not have? I did not mean to push you… I do not expect you to say anything in return, I was just trying to explain…"

She didn't get any further because Wheeler cupped her face in his hand, his other still holding her to him, and kissed her more deeply than he had yet dared to do. He didn't release her when they parted for air, instead he looked into those eyes as if he were trying to see into her soul. "I love you Linka. No jokes, no doubts. It's the one thing I'm absolutely sure about, I belong with you. If I don't seem like I want a serious relationship it's because I never thought I'd have one, but I do want a future with you."

He finally let her go but only to cuddle her tighter and he laughed at himself as he turned his gaze away. "I know I don't deserve someone like you but I just can't stand the thought of you not being in my life."

Tears prickled at the corner of Linka's eyes. "Do not you dare!" She turned his startled face back to her with a gentle but firm hand. "I am not about to let anyone say bad things about my boyfriend, and that includes you!"

He laughed. "You're amazing, you know that?"

A mischievous light entered her eyes and she pressed a brief kiss against his lips. "I am going to finish drying my hair and then you can show me how amazing **you** can be."

The American raised an eyebrow but his soppy grin was completely giving him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is the last chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Linka sighed against her lover's mouth as his gentle hands slipped under the edge of her small top, his fingers brushing the sides of her breasts, continuing their exploration of her skin. For her part, the Russian girl was concentrating on what they were doing with their mouths, whilst tenderly running her fingers through his hair.

If she thought about it she would probably have to admit that he didn't have to be too amazing to surpass her inexperienced daydreams, but Linka was still impressed by how attentive he was being. She could tell that he was at least as interested in her reactions as how what he was doing made him feel, and it gave her the encouragement she needed to reciprocate.

The phone rang.

"Ignore it." Wheeler mumbled, running one hand down her side to rub the thigh that was bent up against his leg.

For a moment she listened to him but then pulled away, gasping her response. "We cannot… it can only be the front desk… the others."

The American swore and disentangled himself, before reaching for the receiver. "Yeah? …Thanks." He hung up. "Damn. They're on their way up."

Linka chuckled and sat up, rearranging her top and pushing her hair back. "Put the television on and see if you can find a film or something we could have been watching."

He did as he was told and then went to sit in the chair.

"Where are you going?" She looked surprised.

"Um… I thought you wanted it to look… innocent?" He suggested, flicking the channels on the remote. "Not that anyone will believe we were watching this, all this stuff is in some foreign language."

The Russian giggled. "You mean French?"

Her companion's cheeks went red as he remembered where they were. "Oh, yeah."

"Come back to bed." She pulled the duvet back. "They are going to tease us anyway, we might as well be comfortable."

Wheeler sat on the bed and scooted over to put his arm around her, grinning as she cuddled back into him. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Linka looked up at her boyfriend and smiled though she looked a little worried. "When we are alone? Definitely. When the others get here? I hope so. I want to be, I just…"

"I know. It's okay, we'll work it out." He kissed the top of her head and flicked the channel again.

It was easy for Linka to feel okay when Wheeler was being like that, but she wasn't really sure how she would react the next time he did something stupid or embarrassing, and in truth, she was as much bothered by what he might do and say in front of the others as she was over what their friends might say to them.

Their short time alone together had helped, Linka adored her fiery friend when he was just relaxed and being himself, it was the rest of the time that kept her off balance. She had made her decision though, her feelings for him weren't going to go away and she was convinced that finding a way to make it work between them would outweigh everything else. It was at least worth fighting for.

"Oh, hey, this'll do. Watch." The Russian looked at the screen, a little confused as Wheeler had turned the sound off and settled for what appeared to be a farming program.

The farmer was being interviewed by a young woman, who looked completely out of place in the middle of a field, and the American began to dub their voices by providing his own dialogue.

"Well Andrea, I don't tend to wear high heels in the winter time but I'm sure the sheep would appreciate your advice on the latest hair fashions."

"You think so Zeb? Some of them **are** fashion disasters, can we go and talk to them? Is that okay?"

"Sure, Sure… mind your step… oh sorry about that, they aren't house trained…"

The awful thing was that his improvised conversation seemed to fit the images on the screen a little too well. By the time the others entered their adjoining room, Linka was laughing uncontrollably. On the plus side she completely missed the way Gi had pretended to cover her eyes, asking if it was safe to come in.

"In here guys." Wheeler called out, lacing his hand with Linka's reassuringly.

"You two look cosy." Gi grinned. "Not interrupting are we?"

The American rolled his eyes but encouraged by the fact that Linka hadn't yet jumped away from him, said. "Yes. But you can come in anyway."

The Asian girl perched on the end of the bed while Ma-Ti sat in the chair with Laura in his lap. Kwame went to put the kettle on for coffee.

"So Linka." Gi's eyes were gleaming. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Da. Thank you all, it has been wonderful." She squeezed Wheeler's hand to let him know that she was okay. "I hope you enjoyed it too?"

That triggered an enthusiastic conversation about the merits of the restaurant, the food, the music and the dancing. Everyone was in a good mood and inclined to laugh and joke and Wheeler could feel the tension gradually seeping out of Linka, until Gi once more brought up the subject of their relationship.

"So, does this…" She gestured at the couple in the bed. "…mean that you're… erm?"

"We're erm?" Wheeler replied irritatingly, making his girlfriend cringe beside him. "We're cold? Bored? Having incredible sex? What?"

The blonde's face was getting redder by the second. "Wheeler!"

"Sorry Babe." He grimaced, knowing he'd screwed up again but not sure how badly. "We got soaked through and Linka was still cold…"

It was Linka's turn to feel guilty so she finished the sentence for him, not wanting him to think that she was ashamed of their relationship, even if she didn't want a lot of fuss about it. "…and since we are a couple now we did not think there would be any harm in sharing a duvet, now please can we drop the subject?"

Gi grinned triumphantly but all she said was. "Sure," before changing the topic completely.

Stunned for a moment, Linka looked up at Wheeler and laughed softly. He in turn grinned back and shrugged, settling back to re-join the group conversation with his girlfriend cuddled into his side.

* * *

Some time later, Laura yawned. "I hate to say this but I need to get some sleep."

"Laura is right, it is very early in the morning and we should all be in bed." Kwame agreed.

Wheeler's grip tightened involuntarily around the lovely Russian, very reluctant to be parted from her. Linka squeezed him back, turning sad eyes up to his.

Their guest sat up and once Ma-Ti had released her, stood. "Why don't you two stay there? Gi and I can share the other room with the guys, it's all single beds after all and I've always wanted to try a top bunk."

"I am not sure your father would approve…" Kwame began but stopped when she started laughing.

"Kwame, I know you think of Ma-Ti and I as the babies of this group but we're not teenagers anymore. I'm at university! My friends and I crash at each others places all the time and I promise you nothing happens."

Gi grinned. "Yeah, but does your Dad know that?"

Laura laughed. "He's never asked."

To Wheeler's surprise, when the laughter died down Linka said. "If you are sure you do not mind, we would prefer to stay together, da?"

"Da!" He waited until the others had said good night and filed out before asking, "You wanna get in bed properly?"

Linka shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. "I am warm enough, but I will move if you want me to."

"Nah, I'm good." They snuggled down and Wheeler reached out to turn the lights off before cuddling back around her.

The adjoining door was still open and they could hear the others talking and going in and out of the bathroom, but they felt detached from it, as if they were in their own little bubble.

"Good night Yankee, thank you for a wonderful evening."

He kissed her softly. "Happy Birthday."

"It was." She sighed sleepily. "I wish we had not been interrupted."

Wheeler chuckled. "Me too, but we have plenty of time… what was it you said when I was sick? Your grandmother's song?"

"'Dearheart sleep sweetly.'" She recited softly, meaning each word. "'For I am watching over you, and when you wake I will share your joy and your pain, and bring comfort to your ills. My love will be with you always.'"

His lips met hers as she finished, and when they parted he whispered. "Always. I'm going to take care of you Babe, like you did for me when I was sick, you won't need to worry about anything."

"I am not sick though," She pointed out, her eyes smiling into his.

"In sickness and in health," he told her with a wink.

It was a promise.


End file.
